Ashes and Eagles
by Moonbrook's Faith
Summary: I just found out that this create a cats are against the ToS. It was formerly known as "Make Your Own Cat And Have It Be In A Story. I am keeping the cats I have, but not allowing any more. I am turning it into a real story. Rated T just in case! Thanks u
1. Prologue

Prologue

_A light silver-gray she-cat padded out of the trees. Her blue eyes glowed in the light of the moon, and she breathed in the scent of the leaves. Her fur was smooth, as if it had been cleaned recently, and she looked like she had been well cared for. Not that she was fat, or even plump: she was very slender and she looked like she could break at any second._

_"Welcome, Ashstream."_

_The she-cat—Ashstream—jumped. She swiveled around. "Nightheart!" Her blue eyes were suddenly wide with fear. "Why have you come?"_

_"For you," replied Nightheart. His green eyes glowed evilly. _

_Ashstream shook her head. "I'm not becoming your mate, Nightheart."_

_Nightheart grinned. "That's what you think."_

_Ashstream was suddenly uneasy. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a place to escape. What was Nightheart going to do? It couldn't be that bad. If she yowled, the rest of FireClan would hear. Wouldn't they?_

_She was deputy, after all._

_Nightheart growled softly. "Don't even think of escaping, Ashstream. You've always been too weak, and now I'm going to prove it to you."_

_Ashstream might have been deputy, and she might have been breathtakingly pretty, but she was not match for a strong, toned warrior who wanted something. _

_Nightheart leaped forward suddenly, taking Ashstream by surprise. She gasped and tried to struggle free, but Nightheart held her down._

_"I'm sorry, Ashstream," he whispered. "But I have to do it. You wouldn't accept me."_

_Then he bit down on Ashstream's neck. Blood spurted from the wound. She gasped one more time, and then fell limp._

_Ashstream didn't remember what happened next. All she knew was that the next thing she knew, her former mentor, Shadowclaw, was standing over her._

_"Ashstream? Ashstream, are you all right?"_

_Ashstream tried to answer, but she was so weak she couldn't talk. Her blue eyes were wide, and she looked horrified. _

_"What's wrong, Shadowclaw?" she finally managed. She looked at the black she-cat urgently. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Ashstream…you're going to have kits."_

Ashpaw awoke from her dream, her slender body trembling. She blinked her big blue eyes a few times. It hadn't been real. She'd had that dream quite a few times now, and she was beginning to wonder if it actually meant something. She couldn't be the beautiful silver-gray she-cat in the dream! That she-cat had a wonderful name: Ashstream, and she was so graceful that it was hard to believe. Not to mention that she was deputy.

But then she looked over at Nightpaw, sleeping peacefully next to her. He looked like Nightheart from the dream. He had the same dark fur and green eyes. But he wasn't muscled or handsome at all: in fact, he was rather scrawny. However, Ashpaw began to feel a prick of distrust, just the beginning of it…

Her mind still on her dream, she stretched and padded out of the den.

It was a glorious day. The sun streamed down into the camp, turning everything golden. Her silver-gray fur turned to gold.

"Ashpaw!"

It was her mentor, Shadowclaw. The black she-cat leaped over to her apprentice, her lithe body shining in the light. She looked down at the small silver-gray she-cat, her eyes gleaming. Shadowclaw was one of the few cats that actually trusted her. Most cats thought that she would be better off in the elders' den, caring for the old. Ashpaw hated being still. She wanted to run far off, where no one from FireClan could find her, save Shadowclaw.

"What?"

The black she-cat smiled. "There you are. I saw you staring off into nothing, and I wondered if something was wrong. But I guess nothing is."

Ashpaw nodded. "No, nothing's wrong. But why did you call me?"

"I thought we could go hunting," purred Shadowclaw. "You need to work on your hunting skills."

"Okay…"

The two she-cats headed out of the camp. Little did they know how much this little hunting trip would change their lives.


	2. Allegiances

**Note: This is only the characters that I think will appear in the story. **

LeafClan

Leader: Icymoon- lithe white she-cat with a light blue sheen to her fur and deep green eyes.

Deputy: Dreamfeather- brown she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle. She has hazel eyes. She is probably the laziest cat in the clan and has a bad temper, but will

be nice when she feels like it.

Medicine cat: Starflight- silky white she-cat with a slim delicate build and dazzling blue eyes. She is very beautiful.

FireClan

Leader: Singemoon- ginger she-cat with a singed eyebrow and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Eclipsemoon- an almost entirely black with one white forepaw and white markings

on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold that seem to pierce into the

darkest secrets of any cat. He is quite large with broad shoulders and a long,

muscular body. He has a scar across his cheek. He tends to be a little sarcastic, but usually very friendly and outgoing. He's also determined, headstrong and stubborn.

Medicine cat: Lavenderfur- an off white she-cat with one eye that is ice blue and one amber. She is a kind, older cat that is gentle with any cat that seeks her

help. She can be grumpy at times.

Warriors

Shadowclaw- Sleek, black, swift she-cat with an unnerving emerald gaze. She is a cocky cat that loves to laugh. She finds humor in almost everything, but can be stern and a good leader. 

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Tigerfire- dark brown tom with green eyes. His brother was Scarface, but Scarface was involved in a fight with MistClan and chose to join the other Clan.

Icerose- Icerose is the complete opposite of her brother, Eclipsemoon. She is almost all white with one black forepaw and black markings on her front legs. Her eyes are also gold and they contain the same intensity as her brother's. She's very lithe and slender, but fast and strong.

Apprentices

Ashpaw- slender silver-gray she-cat with glowing light blue eyes. She has delicate black paws, and looks so fragile that most cats think she must be about to fall and break. She has streaks of black on her ears, and her tail has black rings on it. She has medium-length fur, and her eyes are wide and sparkle when she's happy. Her back is highlighted by one slightly darker stripe. She is like the sun: it's hard to look at her for too long without burning your eyes, but in her case it's hard to look away. Toms adore her. Ashpaw has a wonderful personality, and she is hard not to like once you talk to her. However, most she-cats are jealous of her because she attracts all of the toms. She dislikes fighting, though she is very good at it, and hates to see kits struggle. She loves hunting and running through the forest on a sunny, warm day. She is very gentle and kind, and is lovable. She is quiet and shy, but when something annoys her she will do something about it. She has a fiery spirit, and is a very admirable cat. Some say that she is descended from Firestar, because although she looks nothing like him, her spirit is much like him. Most cats think that she is too delicate, however, and they don't think she can prove herself to the world.

Nightpaw- black tom with glowing green eyes. He is powerful, and loves overpowering she-cats.

Floatingpaw- strange silver she-cat with green eyes. She is quiet and wise, but she acts mysteriously sometimes.

Queens and Kits

Fernleaf- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Amberkit, Dawnkit, and Dangerkit (Father: Eclipsemoon) 

MistClan

Leader: Swishmoon- lithe dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarface- a large tabby-tom with brown eyes. He has a portion of his fur

missing from the back of his head and he has a scar shaped like a slash down

his left eye. He is silent and bloodthirsty. He loves battling, and this

nature causes him to not have an apprentice.

Medicine cat: Emberheart- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Icewing- snow-white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is sweet and caring, though sometimes mysterious. She keeps to herself. 

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Greengrass- light gray tom with unusually green eyes

Apprentices

Eaglepaw- a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green

eyes. She has random splotches of orange and brown all over her long fur. She

has a dark black splotch around her right eye. A dark orange splotch

highlights her back, and her tail is randomly striped with black and brown,

ending in a white tip. She has long white whiskers and pointy ears that are

pure white. It is rumored that she looks so much like Brightheart that she

might be her ancestor. She has a long fluffy plume tail that fluffs out when

she is afraid or nervous. Eaglepaw is a sweet, good-natured cat. She is very mild and

kind. She hates to see other cats, especially kits, struggle. She spends a lot

of her free time visiting kits and playing gently with them. She is hard to

dislike, and once you get to know her she is a humorous and adventurous cat.

She often wanders around at night, looking to discover something. Someday she

hopes to have kits because she loves them. Eaglepaw is very gentle and hates

to fight. She will only fight if absolutely necessary. She always looks to

have friends, but she is very quiet and shy.

WaterClan

Leader: Firemoon- ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Slashclaw- black tom with amber eyes and long claws.

Medicine cat: Leafdream- dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes


	3. New friends

* * *

_Chapter One_

Ashpaw padded over to Shadowclaw. Her blue eyes shone. She had caught two mice, a squirrel, and a vole.

"Great job, Ashpaw!" praised Shadowclaw. Her dark green eyes looked away for a second, and then they fixed back on Ashpaw.

"Are we going to do battle training?" Ashpaw asked excitedly.

Shadowclaw shook her head. "Sorry, Ashpaw. We need to do some more hunting."

Ashpaw shrugged. She liked hunting.

"Shhh," hissed Shadowclaw suddenly. Her fur bristled, and her cocky smile disappeared. Her bright green eyes deepened.

Ashpaw's appearance changed too. Her fur became darker, and had a red-gold hint to it. Her light blue eyes got darker, and she bared her teeth in a slight smile. Her ears pricked, and the air around her felt cold.

_"I give you my fire," whispered the lithe flame-colored tom. _

Four black cats stalked over to them. They all had strange light yellow eyes. The leader had a white stripe running from the tip of her nose to the base of her tail. Her tail was white. They all had an evilness about them. Ashpaw didn't like it.

"Well, well," the leader hissed. "Looks like we've got a nice kitten here."

And before Ashpaw knew what was happening, she was cuffed on the head. She struggled, becoming one of the kits she hated watching being punished by their mothers. The white-tailed she-cat stalked over to her, as two of the others pinned down Shadowclaw, who hissed and spat.

_"I give you my courage," purred the blue-gray she-cat with the frosty blue eyes._

Suddenly Ashpaw knew what she had to do. To change the fate of FireClan, she had to give herself up. She relaxed and let the tom drag her away.

"Ashpaw!"

The last thing Ashpaw saw of Shadowclaw was the she-cat's green eyes. They looked desperate.

"I'll be back!" she shouted. Then she was whisked away into the darkness of the unknown.

Ashpaw felt like she was carried for moons before the she-cat finally put her down. And when she looked around, she almost gasped.

There were cats everywhere. There were cats from WaterClan, cats from LeafClan, and cats from MistClan. But Ashpaw noticed that she was the only FireClan cat there. They must have not made a raid on FireClan yet. She had to warn them.

She padded up to a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hello," she meowed. The tortoiseshell trained her green gaze on her, and Ashpaw shivered.

"Hey," she replied. "I'm Eaglepaw. You must be new."

Ashpaw nodded. "I'm Ashpaw. Uh…what do you mean, new?"

Eaglepaw smiled. "I've only been here for a few days, but Dawnfeather has been here for more than that, and Starflight has been here for a moon."

"Oh…you mean we've all been kidnapped by these black toms?"

"Yes," replied Eaglepaw.

At that moment another she-cat padded over. She was a silky white she-cat with deep blue eyes.

"I'm Starflight," she meowed.

"I'm Ashpaw." Ashpaw paused. "Have you been here for a moon?"

Starflight nodded. "Yes, I have. It's horrible, really. We've been starved and put through the hardest conditions."

"Who runs it?" asked Ashpaw, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Bluewater."

Ashpaw frowned. "What a strange name!"

"No one's seen him," continued Starflight. "We don't know what he looks like."

"You! Gray one! Over there!"

Ashpaw looked over into the direction of the black tom. "What?"

"Bluewater wants to see you."

Ashpaw took a deep breath. "Okay…"

She padded after the tom, her fur prickling nervously.

_"You'll be fine," whispered the blue-eyed she-cat. Her dark gray fur glimmered in the moon. "And one day I will see you again."_

_Her daughter, a slender silver-gray kit, meowed, "But where are you going?"_

_The blue-eyed she-cat did not answer, but slipped off into the shadows._

Ashpaw entered Bluewater's den. It was dark inside, with the faintest smell of moss and warmth. Bluewater sat with his back facing Ashpaw, his dark gray fur shining slightly from the light outside.

"She is here to see you," growled the black tom.

Bluewater turned to face Ashpaw.

And Ashpaw received a huge surprise.

Bluewater was a she-cat! She was slender and beautiful. Her eyes were a light blue, much like Ashpaw's.

"Hello, Ashpaw," purred Bluewater. "I'm Bluewater."

"Yes, Eaglepaw told me," began Ashpaw, surprised by Bluewater's kindness. "Is it true that you have only taken us to hurt our Clans?"

She pulled up short, because Bluewater's eyes were suddenly wide with anger.

"How dare you challenge me," she hissed. "Get out."

Ashpaw backed out, her ears flat on her head. She padded back out to her new friends, her ears still flat.

"So what did he say?" asked Starflight excitedly.

Ashpaw was about to answer, but one of Bluewater's guards shouted,

"We're separating you into groups!"

The silver-gray she-cat looked up, startled. "Uh…"

"You, you, you, and you," he continued, pointing to Ashpaw, Eaglepaw, Starflight, and another she-cat from FireClan who must have just arrived: Icerose. "You will be paired with you," he meowed, pointing to Ashpaw and a black tom.

He continued on to pair Eaglepaw with Tigerfire, another FireClan warrior must have arrived with Icerose. He paired Icerose with Scarface, the MistClan deputy, and Starflight with Slashclaw, the WaterClan deputy.

"The whole point of this project is to make a new Clan," said the black tom. "And this will be your new mate."

All of the cats gasped.

"That's not right," declared Ashpaw suddenly. She felt a flaming in her heart, and knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Nevertheless, toms come with me," declared another black tom. "She-cats, go with him." He pointed to the first black tom.

The genders dutifully followed their black tom. Ashpaw was first in line. After her, Eaglepaw, then Starflight, then finally Dreamfeather.

After following the tom into a large cave, he turned to them.

"Welcome to your first training session on How To Be Weak And Let Your Mate Overpower You."

Eaglepaw gasped. "What? That's so unfair! You can't do that!"

"I'm Blackheart," continued the tom, paying no attention to Eaglepaw whatsoever. "The tom that is training the toms is called Darkheart, and the last tom is Sootheart. The white-tailed she-cat is called Dawnsky.

"Anyway," he meowed, "this lesson will teach you how to relax and let your mate take control. This is what you're going to do."

He beckoned to Dawnsky, who had just padded in. Her yellow eyes shone.

"Lie down," he instructed her.

The she-cat lay down and Blackheart pushed down onto her back. She gasped in pain, but he pushed harder. Dawnsky's eyes closed in agony, but she didn't try to get up.

"This is how you make your mate happy," he hissed. Dawnsky tried to bite him, but he raked his claw down her back. His fangs showed an ecstatic grin, and he looked _happy_ to be torturing Dawnsky.

"Now I'll be demonstrating on other she-cats," he purred. "Tortie, why don't you go first?"

He beckoned to Eaglepaw. The beautiful young she-cat stepped forward, her eyes worried. Ashpaw held her breath. What was Blackheart going to do to her?

She was about to find out.

While Eaglepaw writhed in pain, Blackheart raked his claws down her back again and again. He tortured her until she finally fell unconscious.

"No!"

Ashpaw darted forward to revive her friend. The tortoiseshell opened her eyes dimly. "Ashpaw?"

Ashpaw nodded. "I'm right here."

The gray she-cat looked around. "Are there any medicine cats here?"

No answer.

"Anyone who can use herbs?"

"She's fine," hissed Blackheart. "She doesn't need help."

Ashpaw stood up and hissed in his face. "Of course she does! She's bleeding badly! And whose fault is that? Hmm?"

Blackheart looked taken aback. "Well…I…"

Then Dawnsky was in Ashpaw's face. "You little pile of fox-dung," she hissed, limping as she turned to examine Eaglepaw. "She is fine!"

"No, she's not!" insisted Ashpaw. "Why aren't you smart enough to know that?"  
She had hit a nerve. Both cats arched their backs, snarling at the small apprentice.

"You'll be sorry you said that," hissed Blackheart. He raked his claws over Dawnsky, and she stifled a yelp of pain.

Ashpaw shook her head in pity. "Look at you, Dawnsky! You're letting him take control! Don't do that!"  
"But I must," whispered Dawnsky, losing control of herself for a second. "He will kill me if I don't, and I am expecting kits."

"When you took me from my mentor," meowed Ashpaw, "I thought you were the leader. You seemed like you were in charge. I guess not."

Dawnsky shook her head slowly. "I was not."

She sat down, breathing heavily. "You are right. Eaglepaw needs herbs."

Blackheart's eyes opened wide. "What?"

He lunged for Ashpaw, claws unsheathed. But Ashpaw had seen it coming, and so she dodged it.

Suddenly all the she-cats were shouting for Ashpaw.

"Go Ashpaw!"

"Take him down!"

"You can do it!"

Ashpaw's fur had that red-gold hint again. Her eyes got darker, and the air around her was cool, calm, and collected.

Eaglepaw sat up. Her green eyes were wide.

"Are they fighting over me?"

Starflight nodded. Eaglepaw shook her head. "Oh, no."

Ashpaw dodged blow after blow from Blackheart's claws. Her slender body twisted and turned as she struck her own blows. Her claws hit Blackheart's face, and he yowled in pain.

"Why, you pile of fox-dung!"  
He lunged for Ashpaw, who dodged yet again. Her breath caught in her throat as his claw snagged a bit of fur, but she had been careful and smoothed her fur that morning, so his claws just slipped through. She sighed in relief.

But the fight was far from over.

Blackheart lunged at her, knocking her down. Her body was pinned to the ground, and she took a shuddering breath. Her blue eyes stared up at the black tom.

Dawnsky stopped the two and picked up Ashpaw. She took her away to a tiny den. It smelled horrible, and she locked Ashpaw in by creating a thorn barrier that Ashpaw couldn't unhook. Ashpaw lay down in defeat.

"You'll stay here until Bluewater decides you can go," she meowed. "You won't be given food, drink, or herbs. This is punishment, after all."

Ashpaw's eyes widened. That couldn't be true, could it?

It was.

"Pssst. Ashpaw."

Ashpaw turned around as best she could. A bright green eye was blinking at her through a crack in the den.

"Eaglepaw?"

"Shhh," hissed the tortoiseshell. "Quiet."

She opened the thorn barrier to let Ashpaw out. Ashpaw scurried out. She shook herself, but her fur was smooth. Ashpaw had taken the time in her prison to groom herself.

"You can come stay in our group," hissed Eaglepaw. Ashpaw followed her to a den. She lay down next to her friend and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Ashpaw stretched. She padded outside the den.

"All right, she-cats, listen up!" bellowed Blackheart. "You should all know who your mate is. Find that special cat and let's go to the arena."

Ashpaw fought the throng of cats to find the black tom.

"Ashpaw."

It was the black tom, which Ashpaw realized was…

Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw!" she exclaimed.

Nightpaw brushed up against her. "Let's go."

When they got to the arena, Blackheart turned to face them.

"Okay. All the toms will fight to win a mate. The mate they want. We've decided to give you the mate of your choice, but you will have to fight."

He pointed to Ashpaw's group. "Your group can go first."

He beckoned to Starflight. "What's your name?"

"Starflight."

Blackheart grinned. "This young beauty, Starflight, has a pearly sheen to her beautiful white fur. Her eyes seem to pierce your heart, and on top of that, she has a very nice shape and a nice name too. Who wants her?"

Nightpaw, Scarface, and Tigerfire stepped forward.

"Okay, fight!"

The three toms snarled and hissed, bit and clawed. Nightpaw had a gash in his side, so he stepped out. Scarface's paw was bitten hard and was bleeding badly, so Tigerfire won. He stepped forward to take Starflight.

"New mates will go to the next arena," announced Blackheart. The two mates walked off together, Tigerfire controlling Starflight easily.

"What's your name?" asked Blackheart to Eaglepaw.

"Eaglepaw."

"This tortoiseshell is sure pretty. With deep green eyes, a dappled coat, and a fluffy tail, she would produce wonderful kits. Will she be taken? Who wants her?"

Nightpaw won her. He escorted her off gleefully.

After Slashclaw took Icerose, it was Ashpaw's turn.

"This young beauty has a beautiful form. With wide light blue eyes, she can certainly please you easily. She has a beautiful fur pattern, and a soft, gentle, soothing voice. Takers, anyone?"

Eclipsemoon—her own deputy!—won her, after a long fight. As he escorted her off to the next arena, he entwined his tail with hers and whispered to her.

"We're going to have a good time, I think."

Ashpaw nodded nervously.

In the next arena, the cats were taught how to share tongues. Ashpaw was hesitant at first, but Eclipsemoon's golden eyes and overall handsomeness overtook her, and she gave in.


End file.
